


I Will Devour You

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Creampie, DMC 4 Nero, DMC 5 Vergil, Deepthroating, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Intersex Nero, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Scent Kink, Scratching, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: “I’m going to devour you,” he announces.Nero shivers beneath him but his eyes grow big. It’s there. Vergil sees the devil in his son that is desperate to come out and play, but he knows it’s not yet time.Vergil travels back a little too far and comes across his hot-headed teenage son. Their encounter turns into something very primal...5V4N, Vergil/Nero, VerNero, read! Those! Tags! ♥
Relationships: 5V4N - Relationship, Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VerNero
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	I Will Devour You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TURNED OUT SO LONG HOLY FUCK okay but i'm pretty pleased with the result.... i hope y'all are too!!!!
> 
> enjoy enjoy ENJOY! and i'm still taking requests, submit [here](https://forms.gle/JVoxuVHX4wBWTost8) if you want!! :3

The portal transports him farther back than he means to go. The streets are empty except for one man, hardly a man, really, a _boy_ , and it is by fate that it is _his_ boy. Vergil grins wolfishly as his son bares his teeth, slamming down the tip of Red Queen into the asphalt and revving her engine. It’s quite childish. He guesses that his son is a teenager, perhaps in the later years. Impulsive and reckless. Always on the offense the same way his uncle is, Vergil muses, stepping left as Nero’s attack begins. He waltzes backward as if it were a dance, not once needing to draw Yamato to counter and relishing in the way Nero’s eyebrows pull up at the ends in frustration, how his snarl wrinkles those pretty lips.

His face is bare, too, unusual for Vergil to see. When he wants a closer look, he spins on his foot to get behind Nero and jabs him with the scabbard in the back of his knee. Nero grunts as he falls forward; Vergil quickly reaches for Red Queen and tosses it aside. Nero has read this move, already—clever, Vergil thinks, spinning again to avoid the bullets of Blue Rose. Nero aims it straight at his forehead.

“That won’t work,” Vergil warns.

Nero scoffs and pulls the trigger anyway.

It’s mere seconds before Vergil has him pinned to the gravel, Blue Rose landing a few feet away from them and the bullet – having ricocheted off Yamato – lodges itself in a brick on a nearby building. Nero is breathless and wide-eyed, his throat swelling as he swallows beneath Yamato’s blade.

A hunger awakens within Vergil. His eyes glow as he straddles his son, grabbing him by the collar and holding him so close their noses touch. Nero’s eyes betray him: terror, confusion, and a spark of interest, perhaps? No doubt he’s noticed their matching hair color and closeness in height. Vergil recalls the folk of Fortuna are all average in length, dwarfing in comparison to those of Sparda’s blood. He buries his nose behind Nero’s ear and inhales, drunk on the smell of leather emanating from his coat and a slight pinch of cologne. Vergil purrs and feels his son shiver beneath him.

“Who are you?” Nero asks.

Vergil doesn’t answer. He smiles and leans back to spread Nero’s legs, rubbing his bulge against Nero’s tight jeans, delighted in the way he stiffens and tries to pull away.

“What the _fuck_!”

Nero manages to kick him off, but alas, that makes Vergil desire him all the more. He re-sheathes Yamato and sets it down as a sign of truce, shrugging off his coat lest it get dirty, and says, “Do not deny your desire, boy. I can smell it on you.”

Nero flushes deep red and makes to stand. Vergil growls as he grabs his ankle and pulls him back, his fingers burning bright blue and sharpening as he partially triggers. Nero’s boots make an awful sound as they’re torn. But before he can open his mouth to shout, Vergil forces their lips together, growling until his son stills beneath him and lets it happen. Nero’s mouth parts unwillingly as Vergil’s tongue pushes in, gliding along his teeth and pressing to the back of his throat. Vergil groans; Nero tastes _delectable_ , even more so as a rebellious boy with no knowledge of his heritage or the outside world. To him, Vergil is just a stranger on the street looking to take what he wants.

Vergil pushes his hips between Nero’s thighs and grins widely, feeling his son’s half-hard cock as he rubs them together to pull a lovely moan from Nero’s lips. Nero barely registers that Vergil is tearing his jeans to shreds and leaves him bare to the world—bad day to go commando, Vergil thinks as he licks his chops, but he’s not one to complain.

His son’s cock is full and red; he can’t resist lowering himself for a sniff, a taste, and _oh_ how wonderful it is! Nero whimpers, the sound warming his ears as he licks up the underside from base to tip, wrapping his plump lips around the cute little swollen head. Vergil locks eyes with his son and smiles before he downs his thick cock in one go. Nero obviously doesn’t know he’s mastered deepthroating and the way his eyes roll back betray him, the same way his devil bringer does as clawed fingers thread through Vergil’s slicked back hair; Vergil growls deeply and feels his own body shake with pleasure at the sound of Nero’s high-pitched moans. Nero’s cock stretches his throat out differently than the way he is used to, but he tastes _clean,_ like fresh meat Vergil has stumbled upon and claimed for his own.

He grazes his teeth along the shaft as he comes back up before swallowing him down again, his own cock throbbing at every desperate noise emitting from his son’s mouth. He sucks him off for a few long minutes, unable to get enough of his unique taste and wanting to continue until Nero came and he could swallow his delicious cum – but Vergil’s lust-filled haze clears from his mind as the demon within reminds him of his own needs.

As he pulls off his son’s cock with a wet pop, his vision focuses in time to see the beads of sweat that make Nero’s bangs cling to his forehead, and in a confused daze the boy runs his human hand through the white strands to slick it back. It’s then that Vergil sees.

He truly _sees_ that Nero is his son. Nero’s slicked back hair reveals to him their matching hairline and bone structure where the brows sit low, and though his are a little longer than Vergil’s, they are lightly colored and thicker than Dante’s; his nose has the same bump as Vergil, right in the middle, and his chin shows signs of a blooming dimple. And his plump lower lip, yes, he inherits that from his father. Vergil doesn’t know why but the similarities soothe the devil within, his claws receding until human fingers are left stroking his son’s bare cheek.

“You are beautiful,” he speaks, unaware that he is voicing his inner thoughts aloud. Nero flushes a dark red. It becomes harder for Vergil to control himself – part of him sees within that tiny gesture, the way Nero’s hair remains pushed back at the front, he sees himself when he was young. Brash and powerful, but naïve and easy to make yield if persuaded with mind games. He presses their lips together.

Nero tenses again but before long, his body submits, and he shyly kisses back. Vergil breathes hotly over his cheek when they part, keeping his eyes shut lest he submit to his darkest and wildest dreams.

“May we have you?”

The words are out of his mouth faster than he can process. Vergil sneers, more at himself than Nero; how dare his devil speak without permission, how dare it sink so low as to ask _approval –_ from its own flesh and blood, no less! – to claim what is rightfully his and will always belong to him. Nero looks away.

“Y-yeah,” he says, after a long moment. Something in Vergil snaps and he devours his son with another kiss, his hand impatiently stroking Nero’s fat cock. He’s drunk on his son’s acceptance and reaches down with his other hand to begin prepping him; Vergil is happy to find a heavy amount of slick already leaking from his son’s cunt, and oh _,_ it smells divine when he brings his fingers up for a whiff. Nero makes a disgusted face. Vergil chuckles darkly and tastes it, moaning deep within his throat.

“I’m going to devour you,” he announces.

Nero shivers beneath him but his eyes grow big. It’s there. Vergil sees the devil in his son that is desperate to come out and play, but he knows it’s not yet time. He hushes his son’s discomfort as he penetrates him with two fingers, peppering kisses around his face and cooing in his ear, “I’m going to take care of you, my boy, my sweet Nero.” Hearing his name makes the boy crumble. Nero cries out into Vergil’s shoulder, fisting his vest as his body betrays him yet again by lifting his hips to take in more of his father’s fingers. Vergil tells him to be patient.

“No,” Nero whines. “Please, _fuck_ , I need it.”

Vergil removes his fingers and holds him down, his forearms transforming into hardened armor. He unbuttons his pants and growls as his cock is freed, bringing blue-tinted, glowing eyes up to meet Nero’s gaze. It’s the first time Nero expresses his own desire, and normally Vergil punishes him for this. But this is not the son he knows. Tears begin to fall from the corner of his eyes, and in a tender moment Vergil’s devil tongue darts out to catch them. “Sweet boy, I shall give you everything you need and more.”

He guides his cock to Nero’s entrance, purring so intensely his chest vibrates as the head pushes in. Nero holds his breath and brings his devil bringer up to his mouth, biting down on the tough skin. Vergil leans forward, pushing deeper into his son while his lips take place at Nero’s ear, whispering, “Gentle boy, relax. Daddy’s got you.”

Maybe it’s because he knows Nero has a desperate need for family, but the word makes him cry out and open his eyes. He looks at Vergil so lovingly, then, that he has to reign in his demon a little. He grinds his teeth, buried completely inside his son but he cannot lose control, he thinks, no matter how much he wants to fuck Nero until he can’t walk.

Vergil doesn’t stop another partial trigger, however; his demon is persistent and must be sated as well. Sharp claws dig into Nero’s hips until he screams, but Vergil mutes the sound with a passionate kiss. Nero’s tears taste _fresh_ on his moistened lips. Vergil growls possessively, thinking only _mine mine mine_ as he thrusts in and out. He keeps his movements steady, neither too fast nor too slow, enjoying the way Nero’s tight pussy squeezes around him like the boy wants him even deeper. Nero breaks their kiss, moving his lips tenderly up Vergil’s jaw, hesitating but a second before he nips at the lobe of his ear. Vergil groans and snaps his hips hard. Nero throws his head back, murmuring under his breath, _please please please,_ and who is Vergil to deny such lovely begging?

“Only for you,” he says, teeth sharpening as he scrapes them along the curve of Nero’s neck. His devil is pleased when his son willingly bares it, an invitation, a _dare_. Vergil sinks his fangs into the virgin skin, not deep enough to permanently scar, but as he tastes Nero’s mostly human blood he moans, his cock growing even larger; Nero’s legs wrap around him, his devil bringer breaking the asphalt as he grabs on to keep hold of his sanity.

Vergil leans back, pushing Nero’s shoulders down as he fucks him faster. His horns grow out, their blue static-flame matching his glowing irises; the color illuminates his son’s angelic features and highlight his wide eyes with evident intrigue and _fear_. Vergil smiles sharply as his spine cracks, a spiked and armored tail thrashing in pure pleasure as he pounds his son into the ground. Nero’s legs go slack. Vergil sucks in a deep breath, slowing his thrusts until his cock is stuffed entirely inside Nero’s cunt. He smears blood over Nero’s torso from the many scratches he’s given him, finding beauty in the stark contrast of red over white. Vergil moans softly as his tail calms down and wraps itself around Nero’s waist, lifting him up to sit on his cock; Nero collapses forward with a choked sob.

“Please, touch, please, please,” he keeps saying. Vergil hushes him, brings Nero’s devil bringer up to wrap around one horn and growls pleasantly at the jolts of electricity shooting through his blood. Nero shakes as he cautiously feels around the cylindrical appendage, then sighs into Vergil’s ear as he rewards the boy by stroking his cock. Nero whines through bruised lips as Vergil lifts him up and down with his tail, thrusting deep into his cunt, and soon Nero’s body convulses as he comes hard on his father’s cock. Nero’s cum stains his sweat- and blood-soaked top that is now mostly torn apart. Vergil knows he’s on the brink of a blackout and sets him back down on the ground, allowing his tail to thrash behind him again as he fucks deeper and harder, his eyes glued to the dazed look in Nero’s eyes and the tearstains on his cheek.

Vergil growls and buries himself in Nero’s tight pussy, coming so hard his load leaks out almost immediately. Nero shudders and closes his eyes, but his hips are still rolling and his pussy clamps down on Vergil’s cock until he’s completely filled with his father’s cum. Vergil highly doubts Nero will put together that he’s really his father, but it excites him that his son reacted so positively to taking his seed.

He waits until his cock is soft and pulls out with a loud squelching noise, watching his cum drip out of Nero’s swelling cunt. Nero scrunches his nose up. Other than the light twitching of his eyelids, he does not move to sit up or stand, and Vergil soon realizes it’s because he can’t.

“My dearest boy,” he says, allowing a twinge of sympathy lace between the words, “I’m afraid I’ve ruined you.”

Nero grunts. Vergil isn’t sure if he’s still conscious, but he leans forward as his devil features recede and places a gentle kiss upon Nero’s forehead. He strokes his hair, reminds himself again of their shared features, and though Nero does not see it, he smiles. Vergil tucks himself back into his pants, grabs his coat and their weapons, and with Yamato, opens a portal. He packs everything away neatly on his person before lifting his son’s limp body and stepping through.

Nero’s living quarters are cramped, but Vergil isn’t surprised. After setting Nero’s weapons aside, he makes quick work of undressing what is left of his clothing and assesses the damage his demon inflicted; Vergil is pleased to see that while slow, Nero’s demonic healing ability is doing its work. His fingers ghost over the bite mark, and the devil inside him wonders if they should have marked him properly. Vergil doesn’t dwell on it for long.

He leaves Nero momentarily, ensuring the coast is clear before carrying his naked son to the bathroom. He fills the tub with lukewarm water – not too cold, that will wake Nero, but not too hot, for that will irritate his injuries. Vergil bathes him with a soft sponge and washes the dirt out of his hair. He cradles the face of the boy he created, barely noticing that his devil is the one who brings their lips together; and with such gentleness, Vergil wonders if he’s gone too soft.

He drains the dirty, bloody bathwater and refills the tub again, making sure he’s rinsed out all of the shampoo and cleans the remaining small cuts. It’s a bit tough to towel dry Nero once he’s done, but he manages it.

As Vergil carries Nero back to his room, the boy makes a sound and stirs in his arms. He hushes the child with a warm kiss to his forehead, brushing their noses together briefly. Nero sighs. He looks more peaceful like this, Vergil thinks, as he pulls back the blankets and tucks him in.

“Goodnight, my son,” he whispers. He gives one last kiss to the fading bite mark, then unsheathes Yamato and portals back to his own time.

Nero wakes with a start, nearly jumping out of bed. His eyes dart around wildly, adrenaline running high, but he finds that he’s alone in his bedroom at the Order dorms. He also realizes he’s naked, and it’s then that he feels all the aches in his body—particularly his lower half. Nero blushes.

Bits and pieces come back to him. A demon fought him in the street, a blue demon, but he looked mostly human. Nero holds up his devil bringer. Partially demon, like him…

His face heats up as the rest of his memory rushes back. That fucking demon _forced_ himself on him, and Nero, he—he _liked_ it. He curses under his breath. But when he looks around again, he sees his trashed clothing in a neat heap on the corner chair and his weapons delicately placed nearby. And as much as his body hurts, Nero can’t find a single scratch or bruise on him. He immediately grabs his neck with his human hand, though—he remembers _that_ part of their encounter quite vividly.

Two tiny indents are all that remain. They feel like inverted sweat bumps, but Nero knows better. That is the demon’s mark.

He smells clean, too, like soap, and his hair isn’t matted, just slightly damp. Nero scoffs and grabs a pillow to hide his face in. He flushes all the way up to his ears – for all the fucked up shit that demon did to him, he had also bathed him and put him to bed. Nero doesn’t know how to process that. He’s frustrated because it’s a gray area between happiness at being cared for and world-ending anger, but what he does know is… is…

That demon is his _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to continue it 👀 it’s gonna be a longer work and may take a while but I have IDEAS 🔥🔥🔥


End file.
